Hide and Seek
by Misami Ray
Summary: suzune dkk yg ikut dalam perkemahan di dalam hutan yg angker/"Bagaimana kalau kita main petak umpet,"/"Aku merasakan ada yang ganjil disini,"/"MICCHIII-CHAAN!"/"Kalian kembali ke perkemahan, ceritakan kepada sensei apa yang telah terjadi. Aku dan suzune mencari Himeka,"/ summary gaje bin aneh. Horor gak kesampean RnR PLEASEE :D :9


**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**Hide and seek © Misami Ray**

**Warning: AU, AR, GAJE, IDE PASARAN, EYD GAK BENAR, Typo(s) banyak banget dll**

**Suzune POV**

"Anak-anak tolong berbaris dan mulai berhitung," seru Miyon-**sensei** meberi perintah pada kami.

Semua teman teman ku mulai berhitung dari sebelah kanan. Ohya sebelumnya kalian sudah tau siapa nama lengkapku? Aku Hanaki Suzune, aku berumur 8 tahun. apakah kalian masih bertanya kenapa Miyon-**sensei** menyuruh kami berhitung?

"Suzune-**chan! ** Tolong jangan melamun saat didalam hutan!" seru sensei

"Eh g-**gomenasai**, 28" ujarku melanjutkan berhitung.

Apakah kalian masih bingung kenapa **sensei** menyuruhku jangan melamun saat ini, apakah ada yang berpikir kami akan melakukan ritual megic? Itu salah. Yang lebi tepatnya kami sedang dalam suasana berkemah di dalam hutan yang terkenal cukup angker, oh Kami**-sama** sepertinya **sensei** benar benar ingin menguji nyali kami.

"40," ujar temanku bernama Yuki mengakhiri berhitung.

"Baiklah kalian boleh melakukan apapun asal jangan bermain jauh dari tempat perkemahan," ujar sensei setelah itu ia meninggalkan kami. Sebagian teman-temanku kembali memasuki kedalam tenda dan sebagiannya lagi mencari bahan bakar dan air sedangkan kelompokku hanya berniat untuk di dalam tenda saja. Satu kelompok terdiri dari 3 anak laki-laki dan 3 anak perempuan dalam satu tenda, hei kalian jangan berpikir aneh-aneh ya, ingat kami ini masih berumur 8 th jadi tidak mungkin berbuat aneh-anehkan.

"Hei minna-**chan** bagaimana kalau kita bermain petak umpet?" usul temanku bermanik _**emerald**_sama sepertiku.

"APA! apa gadis ini gila heh? Ini hutan!" protesku dalam hati ketika mendengar tuturan katanya.

"Ah ide yang bagus, aku setuju dengan usulmu Karin-**chan**," sahut temanya bersurai indigo.

"Bagaimana dengan Micchi-**chan** , Kazusa-**chan, **Kazune-**chan **dan Suzune-**chan**?" tanya Karin melihat kearah kami berempat.

"Kami sih ikut saja," ujar Kazusa dan Micchi serepak.

"Bagus. Kalau kalian berdua," tanya Karin melihat aku dan Kazune dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan harapan.

"A-aku," "Aku tidak ikut," jawab Kazune datar memotong ucapanku.

"A-a-aku juga tidak ikut," jawabku ikut-ikutan.

"Yang bener. Ohoho ternyata di tenda kita ada dua orang laki-laki yang pengecut rupanya," ujar Karin mengejek kearah kami.

"Apa katamu! Kami bukan pengecut, hanya saja diluar sana tidak aman untuk bermain," seruku sewot ketika mendengar ucapanya.

"Aku sependapat dengan Suzune," ujar Kazune dingin.

"Hei tapi Kazune-**chan** adikmu ikut juga. Apakau tidak mau menjaganya," tanyak Karin dengan nada membujuk.

"Itu terserah dia," jawab Kazune enteng.

"Errr baiklah kalau cara baik aku tak bisa membujuk kalian, aku akan menyebarkan ini ke semua teman teman kalian," seru Karin sembari menunjukkan selembar foto dua anak laki-laki yang memakai make up perempuan dan yang pastinya salah stunya itu adalah aku, APA AKU! Dari mana gadis ini mendapatkan foto itu.

"Hei dari mana kau mendapatkan foto itu! Kembalikan pada kami," seru Kazune merampas foto dari tangan Karin namun Karin berhasil mengelak.

"Kekekeke kalian tak perlu tahu aku mendapatkan nya dari mana, yang jelas kalian harus ikut bermain bersama kami," ujar Karin.

"Baiklah! Kami iku," ujar aku dan Kazune serepak..

.

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah ayo kita hom pi pah." Kamipun mengikuti kehendak Karin dengan terpaksa hati.

"Kyaaa Suzune kau yang masang," seru mereka serempak kecuali Kazune.

"Oh Author kenapa harus aku," jeritku dalam hatiku supaya author gablek itu mendengarnya.

"Huhuhu baiklah aku mulai berhitung," ujarku sambari membenamkan wajahku di lengan kedua tangan ku.

'1'

Suara mereka sangat sibuk terutama suara Kazusa sangat berisik, seperinya ia mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi.

'2'

Kini bukan suara Kazusa lagi yang berisik melainkan suara seseorang yang sedang terjatuh ketanah dan jeritan sepertinya Micchi habis terjatuh deh.

'3'

"Kazune-**chan** kau jangan disitu nanti kau bisa ketawan(?)" bunyi suara Himeka yang sepertinya menasehati Kazune.

'4'

Suara mereka mulai hilang dan sunyi.

'5'

'6'

'7'

'8'

'9'

'10'

Dengan perasaan takut aku melihat kebelakang dan, "KYAAA! Ah ternyata Kazune-**chan"** seruku Kaget melihat Kazune yang sudah stand by di belakangku. 

"Kenapa kau tidak bersembunyi?" tanyaku heran.

"Karna aku merasakan ada hal yang ganjil di sini," jawabnya santai.

Aku ingin melontarkan satu pertanyaan lagi dengan nya namun ia malah meningglakan ku mencari mereka dan aku mengikuti Kazune berjalan di sampingnya.

Kami berjalan cukup jauh menyusuri hutan itu, aku mendekatkan diri sedikit dengan Kazune.

"Kau takut? Hei kau itu laki-laki," ujar Kazune seakang meremehkanku.

Aku hanya mengembungkan pipiku.

Di telingaku terdengar sebuah bunyi yang semakin lama semakin mendekat kami pun menolehkan kepala kami kekanan, terlihat seseorang berbaju merah tua semakin mendekat kearah kami.

"Koran lama, barang lama, hayya semuanya yang lama la," seru uncle Ah Tong yang ada di film U*** dan I*** menggoes spedanya melewati kami.

Aku hanya speechless + sweetdrop melihat uncle Ah Tong yang tak berdosa di seret oleh author gablek itu kesini, hehehe luar binasa(?)

_Kresek_

_Kresek_

Pandangan kami berdua beralih kearah semak-semak yang berada di ujung sudut pandang kami, dengan sigap kami berlari kasana dan melihat kearah semak itu dan ternyata Karin yang sedang bersembunyi di balik semak itu.

"Yah aku ketahuan," ujar Karin memasang wajah polosnya.  
"Ayo kita mencari teman teman yang lain," ajak nya.

Kami bertiga pun melanjutkan perjalanan lagi mencari mereka yang belum ketemu, belum lama kami berjalan tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi suara teriakan Kazusa dari belakang dan kami pun berlari mengejarnya, di tengah jalan melihat bando kelinci Kazusa yang berserakan di tanah dengan sigap kami langsung berlari kearah Kazusa yang duduk terpuruk ketakutan melihat kedepan.

"Nii-chaaaannnnn!" panggil Kazusa berlari memeluk Kazune.

"KYAAAA! MICCHI-CHANN!" teriak Karin shock menunjuk kearah Micchi yang di gantung kepalanya dengan organ dalam di koyak koyakan.

"Astaga! Apa ini!" seru Kazune yang juga shock melihatnya dan menghampiri micchi dalam keadaan tragis itu

"Himeka! Mana Himeka!" tanya Kazune tersontak merasakan hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada sepupunya.

"A-aku tidak tau," jawab Kazusa.

"Arggg cepat kalian kembali keperkemahan dan bilang kepapada sensei apa yang telah terjadi. Aku dan Suzune akan mencari Himeka," perintah Kazune dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kazusa dan Karin.

Kami pergi berlari mencari Himeka, "Himeka-**chan** kau di mana," teriak ku memanggil Himeka.

"Himeka-**chan** keluarlah permainan ini sudah berakhir!" pekik Kazune.

"T-tolong a-aku," seru suara parau, kami berlari menuju suara itu. Ternyata Himeka sedang berhadapan dengan seorang memakai jubah hitam dengan wajah yang di belitkan banyak perban persis seperti mumi, orang itu memegang sebuah pisau yang sudah berlumuran darah.

"HIMEKA LARI!" teriak Kazune.

"A-aku ti-tidak bisa bergerak, kakiku lemas sekali Kazune-**chan**," jawab Himeka.

"Err sialan!" rutuk Kazune sembari berlari menghalau orang itu untuk mebunuh Himeka.

Aku berusaha membawa Himeka menjauh dari tempat itu dan membawanya kembali ke perkemahan.  
semua sensei berbondong-bondong(?) berlari menolong Kazune.

Untung saja kami cepat datang kalau tidak Kazune bisa terbunuh karena lengannya sudah terkena pisau penjahat itu dan para sensei menangani penjahat itu.

"Huhu **Nii-chann**," rintih Kazusa melihat kakaknya telah terluka di bagian lengan nya.

"Hiks.. Hiks maafkan aku Kazune-**chan**, kalau tidak karna aku yang meminta kalian untuka bermain denganku kita tidak akan terjadi seperti ini, dan Micchi tidak akan meninggal," lirih Karin menyesali perbuatannya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Ini semua bukan salah Karin, jangan sedihya." Bujuk Kazune memegang pundak Karin.

Kami hanya bisa melihat jasad Micchi yang tragis. Semoga tuhan memberikan tempat di sisinya.

.

.

_**Owari **_

_**Mau review ? ^^**_

_**Kyaaaa! Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini. Ya sudahlah malas banyak cakap(?) mohon beri pencerahan readers tercintaa ^^**_


End file.
